A Lovely Evening
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: EO two shot! Elliot and Olivia have a romantic evening together. And we all know what happens when EO have a romantic evening together, right? Smut ensues, LOL! Please R&R!
1. Preparations and remembering

**Title: A Lovely Evening **

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (established)**

**Rating: Strong R for smut and fluff**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. I'm just playing with them for a while (Damn you, Dick Wolfe)!**

**Setting: Current/slightly AU (which means, EO is married)**

**Spoilers: Seasons 6, 7 & 8 (Kathy and Elliot are divorced)**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia have a romantic evening together. And we all know what happens when EO have a romantic evening (evil grins).**

**Author's note: This is something I came up with. BTW, the song I used is called **_**Lovely **_**and it's sung by my favorite, favorite group in the whole wide world (drum roll, please), Boyz II Men! And, another thing, I saw this movie with Mariska called 'The Advocate's Devil' (yes, people, that's when her hair was longer back in 1997), and I noticed a scene where she was having a romantic evening with her defense attorney boyfriend and that inspired me to write this!**

**On a side note: Okay, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'll add one more chapter for all you EO lovers out there. Besides, there's gonna be some flashbacks in this chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence **

**Queens, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

Lighting the last candle on the dining room table, Elliot Stabler couldn't wait to get this night started. It's been a while since he was able to spend any time with his wife, who also happens to be his partner, and that alone sent shivers up and down his spine. The last case they've been working on took a toll on her and it showed, because when he went to check up on her in the cribs, she was crying.

But, tonight, he was gonna put a smile on her face again with so much more in store.

Soon as he got home, he went right to work. They had the whole house to themselves because his kids were staying with Maureen at her newly renovated apartment in Brooklyn. Since his divorce from Kathy, she moved out to California, not bothering to take the kids with her. Elliot was shocked she would do such a thing, but it was better for the twins (Dickie and Elizabeth) to stay here in New York so they can finish school. Furthermore, Kathleen just started college and Maureen graduated a year ago and she's now working for a modeling agency.

Now that the kids are in good hands with their older sibling, he can focus all his energy tonight on his beautiful wife, Olivia Benson-Stabler.

He didn't know what he did to deserve a beautiful and caring woman like her, but he was damn glad he got her. He's been in love with her since that first meeting eight years ago. From the moment he saw her, he knew he was gone. There was no turning back and, to his credit, he didn't wanna turn back...

"_Elliot, I know you're against having a new partner, but please give this one a chance. She may be the one who can tame you," Captain Don Cragen scolded the seasoned detective lightly._

"_She?" Elliot asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_Yes, she. So, don't be too hard on her. She requested to be in this unit because she knows how to deal with the victims. Can you understand that?"_

"_I guess. I don't have to like it, though," he said as Cragen went and opened the door. A beautiful young woman stepped inside, smiling brightly._

"_Elliot Stabler, I want you to meet your new partner, Olivia Benson," Cragen introduced._

_He was dumbstruck at the sight of her. She was so fucking fine and then some. He couldn't believe she was his partner. He got so aroused at the sight of Olivia Benson so quickly, he was about to be split in half. And it didn't help matters when she smiled at him. God, she was beautiful._

"_It's so nice to meet you, Elliot," she said, smiling brightly as she put her hand out to shake. He grabbed it firmly and, instead of shaking it, he brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently, making her shiver. No man has ever done that to her before._

"_Always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman like you," he murmured._

_She already started creaming in her pants. His words were already like sexual torture to her. She was disappointed, however, when she noticed a wedding band on his finger. Why does the cute ones always end up married or gay?_

"_Okay, now that you two are acquainted, I have a case for you. There's been a series of revenge killings among rape victims within the last two weeks. The last one was raped again before she was murdered. Go down to the ME's office and see what you can find," Cragen ordered._

_Elliot and Olivia walked out of the office a second later, surprisingly hand in hand. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other for one second. _

_Little did they know, the Cap was watching them the entire time. To make it even more shocking, he was smiling at them!_

_Elliot and Olivia knew that this was the beginning of what would be a beautiful and turbulent partnership/relationship..._

Throughout the years, they have loved, bickered, fought and laughed, they were able to stick together. And when his marriage to Kathy began to fall apart, Olivia was there for him in his time of need. Elliot couldn't deny the growing feelings he had for her. He was just head over heels in love with his partner/best friend.

But, one night, when he came by her apartment, she knew something was wrong. But, at the same time, she was thrilled that he came to her...

"_Elliot, what's wrong?" she asked frantically. She couldn't help but notice him crying. Not trying to be rude, she stepped aside and let him inside her apartment._

"_It's Kathy. She's gone. That bitch is fucking gone!" he roared as he collapsed on the sofa._

"_Gone? Gone how?" she asked as she went into the refrigerator and grabbed two beers._

"_I came home from work tonight, anxious to surprise her. I went into the kitchen and saw the kids sitting at the table. They were looking shocked and had tears in their eyes. I asked them what was wrong, and Maureen said that Kathy took off. She didn't leave a note, she didn't call, but she did leave me with divorce papers. I can't believe she would do this to me, to us. I know we had problems, but I loved her and I was willing to work it out. How could she do this to me, to our family?" he sobbed. _

_Olivia came back a moment later with two beers and sat them down on the coffee table. Then she sat down next to him and pulled him into her comforting arms. He sobbed on her shoulder as she rubbed his back._

"_I'm so sorry, El. Is there something I can do?" she asked softly._

"_You being here is enough for me. But, oh God, what about my children? They're so devastated. They have no mother now," he sniffed._

"_You have some amazing children, El. You'll get through this. You need them and they need you. This is a trying time for all of you."_

"_Liv, can I say something?" he asked._

"_Sure," she said, her voice cracking._

_He took a deep breath. "I love you, Liv, and I can't thank you enough for standing by me through my ordeal."_

_She was shocked. She was not prepared for this. Elliot Stabler said he loved her! He fucking loved her! She didn't know if he loved her as a friend or something more, but he said it and meant every word of it, too._

"_I-I love you, too, El," she replied..._

Before long, Elliot no longer cared where Kathy ran off to, but he wanted to know why she had abandoned her responsibilities as a wife and mother. However, as it turned out, she ran off to California with, get this, a much younger man. He was shocked, appalled and angered at the thought of her being with someone 12 years younger than her. She gave up everything to be with him, including her life in New York, Elliot and their four beautiful children.

On the other hand, he was happy she was gone because now he can pursue a romantic relationship with Olivia without any problems. They grew closer and closer as the months went by. Before long, they stopped beating around the bush and realized that they were meant to be together.

Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth were extremely happy that their father was dating his partner. The girls always looked up to Olivia and Dickie had a little crush on her. She was so happy to be part of the family. She had been alone pretty much all her life.

A year and a half into their hot new relationship, Elliot popped the question. A playful smile tugged on his lips because that day was the greatest day of his life...

"_Oh, Elliot, that play was beautiful. And dinner was delicious," Olivia beamed as they walked inside the home they shared. Since they've been dating, she thought it would be best to live with the Stabler clan because she has become so close to them._

"_Only the best for my girl," he whispered in her ear. She shivered delightfully when his lips touched her ear._

"_Your girl, huh?" she teased._

"_Yes, baby. My girl," he said before he turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck; feeling his erection pressing against her stomach._

_They stumbled towards the living room, not breaking their heated kisses and not breaking their hold on one another. It was obvious that they need each other in the worst way possible. Elliot and Olivia just can't get enough of each other. Soon enough, they crashed on the sofa._

"_You're an animal, El," she purred._

"_Look who's talking. I'm not the one who has my hands on your ass," he teased._

"_I can do that. You're my man, remember?" she countered._

"_Thank God," he praised before he sunk his lips on hers again._

_She began to giggle when he moved his mouth from her mouth to the column of her throat. He nibbled and sucked on it lightly._

"_You're beautiful," he murmured in her ear._

"_Glad you noticed," she giggled._

"_You're such a silly girl," he teased._

"_Yes, but I'm your silly girl," she countered playfully._

"_Yes, you are. And I hope you stay that way forever," he said seriously._

_She stopped kissing him and looked into his sparkling blue eyes. She was surprised he said something like that._

"_Elliot, what are you saying?" she asked, looking astonished._

"_I want you in my life forever, Olivia. I love you so much. You've been there for me when no one else would. You loved me through my flaws, my failed marriage and everything in between. I knew being with you was the best thing that ever happened to me. And, now, I know what to do."_

_He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He got down on one knee and held her hand into his. She had tears in her eyes because she has a good idea of what he's doing._

"_Olivia Lisa Benson, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I can honestly say that I have never known anyone quite you in my life. I've never felt this way about anyone like the way I feel about you. So, if you'll have me, I'd love to be your husband. Baby, will you marry me?"_

_She was crying when he pulled out a sparkling diamond engagement ring. He slid it on her finger, marveling how beautiful it looked on her. _

"_Yes," she finally choked out._

"_Yes? You said yes?" he asked, making sure that he heard her._

"_Did I stutter, Stabler? I said yes!" Olivia scolded lightly before she leaped into his arms. They started kissing again; getting more heated by the second. She pulled back to catch her breath, then she laid her forehead against his._

"_I love you, Elliot," she said breathlessly._

_He smiled. "I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler..."_

Elliot couldn't be more happier in his life when he asked her to be his wife. He couldn't stop smiling for months; even after they tied the knot.

The day Olivia Benson became Olivia Stabler was like a dream come true. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a reality. All he could remember was when the minister pronounced them husband and wife, then Elliot took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. He remembered her reciting her vows with tears of joy falling from her chocolate brown eyes. He remembered being awe struck at the sight of her wedding dress. Elliot couldn't remember being this happy in a long time.

The wedding reception that followed was beautiful and romantic. When Elliot and Olivia took their first dance as husband and wife, nothing could derail their happiness.

Now, here they are. It's been a year and a half since their romantic wedding and they were still happier than ever. Elliot put the finishing touches on the dining room table when he heard the door open.

"Baby, I'm home!" Olivia called out.

He stopped what he was doing and went over to her. She dropped her things on the floor and went into his arms.

"It's over, El. It's all over. Casey and Alex got him," she said tiredly.

"I know, baby, I know," he soothed her.

"Cragen gave us some time off. He said we really needed it," she told him.

"I already got started. The kids are with Maureen, so we can spend some time together. We really needed this; it's just us tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Elliot, I love you. I'm so glad I married you," she said as she looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her gently, then he pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler."

**Okay, I only have one more chapter left, and, yes people, smut will be there. Lots and lots of smut just to make you happy! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Sexy aftermath

**And we have come to the end of the story...already! I did mention this was gonna be a short songfic and I'm not gonna go back on my word. Anyway, thank you so much for loving this story to pieces. My girl Rachel said that we're seriously lacking EO moments this season so this proved to be a worth dose for you all.**

**BTW, speaking of EO love, last night's episode was off the fucking hook! I mean, it was some really good EO moments; like Elliot having his arm around Olivia when she was trying to attack the perp and she beating the hell out of the artist who pushed into her apartment and slashing her arm with the knife. I'm so excited about next week's episode. Did you see the preview for it? I nearly fell over on my chair when I saw the part where Olivia holds Elliot close to her. If that's not EO love, then I don't know what it is!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence**

**Queens, New York**

**May 31, 2007**

With the moonlight cascading through the dining room window, the only light you were able to see was the glow of the candlelight on the dining room table. It was soft, pale and provided enough light to make this evening more memorable.

For Olivia, it was also proved to be major relaxation.

She thought she was coming home to get some much needed sleep after a hard day's work (especially after a case that really got to her). Instead, she came home to a romantic atmosphere. She didn't know why Kathy would leave such a handsome, wonderful, caring and romantic man like Elliot. It was obvious he would put her needs well above his own first.

He loved her that much that he'll burn in hell for her.

So, when she came home, she just wanted to drop everything and make love to him. But, he had other plans. He wanted this night to be all about her and nothing else. They're weren't about to think about work or anything else that proved to be stressful. Tonight, it was just Elliot and Olivia Stabler.

During dinner, he reached across for her and grabbed her hand. She squeezed his gently and smiled. It was no doubt that they were completely and head over heels in love with each other. The candlelight sparkled in her chocolate brown eyes as she stared at her husband; who also happens to be her partner, best friend, lover and so much more.

"I love you, El," she whispered.

He smiled. "I love you, too, Liv."

"I won't get much sleep tonight, will I?" she teased.

"Not if I have something to do or say about it, beautiful," he teased back.

She blushed furiously. She was still trying to get used to him complimenting her, but who doesn't love to hear a compliment from Elliot Stabler?

"I'm making you blush, am I?" he noticed the shade of red creeping up on her olive toned skin.

"Works every time," she said shyly.

He kissed her hand gently and grinned. "Well, I'll say it again. You're not getting any sleep tonight; not if I have something to do or say about it, beautiful."

"Elliot, stop it. You proved your point," she succumbs, blushing again.

After dinner, which was a little over an hour later, he grabbed her by her hand and escorted her upstairs to their bedroom. He had one more surprise in store for her. Little did he know, she has a surprise in store for him as well.

He opened the door and led her inside, smiling as he watched her take in the surroundings of the atmosphere he created. Olivia, who had tears in her eyes, stood in complete shock at the sight of the burning candles, the red rose petals and soft music playing on the stereo.

"I take it you like it, huh?" Elliot chuckled.

"You son of a bitch, what did I do to deserve this?" she asked, still looking shocked.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back against him and sighed deeply.

"Simple. You captured my heart," he whispered in her ear.

"You did the same to me, baby. This is wonderful. You know you didn't have to do this," she said softly.

"Yes, I did. And I can't believe you would say something so asinine like that. I love you, Olivia Stabler. You deserve this and so much more. Can't a man show his wife how much he loves her without complaining?" he scolded playfully.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm just...shocked, that's all," she said honestly.

He nibbled on her ear lightly, sending chills up and down her spine. She felt his erections pressing against her ass, which turned her on. He moved his lips from her ear to her back of her neck; licking, sucking and nipping at her skin lightly.

"Elliot..." she whimpered.

"What, baby?" he whispered.

"I don't think I can wait," she whispered back.

"Me, either," he responded just as a new song began to play on the stereo.

_Lying here with my arms above my head_

_Hungry for your love, waiting to be fed_

_Your body speaks to mine and I understood every word_

_Told me that you needed me, at least that's what I heard_

_I'm trying to hold on, but I don't know for how long_

Olivia turned around in Elliot's arms and kissed him passionately, shoving her tongue in his mouth. She moaned when she felt his hands caressing her back smoothly; stopping to grip her ass gently. He moved his hands down to her bare legs; rubbing them for a moment before he picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he said as he laid her down in the middle of the mattress.

"And I love you, Mr. Stabler," she giggled.

"Are you giggling, woman? Trying doing that at work. Fin, Munch and Lake won't let you live it down for days after that," he teased.

"Not gonna happen. What happens at home, stays at home," she said, smiling at her victory.

"Wow. I'm such a lucky bastard. I get to see you be this bad ass cop at work and get to see you be my sexy little devil at home," he beamed.

"Well, this sexy little devil's getting impatient. Her husband's not making love to her. If he don't do something within the next few seconds, she'll have to take care it by herself," she challenged, grinning devilishly.

"You talkin' to me?" he joked, using that famous line.

"Yes, I'm talkin' to you. Did I stutter, Detective?" she joked back.

"Point well taken," he said before he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He got settled in between her legs and just looked at her for a moment. God, she was beautiful. He couldn't stop smiling. He still can't believe he gets to sleep with her every night.

"Like what you see, Detective?" she purred.

"You know I do, beautiful," he replied, running his fingers through her short brown hair.

"I'll never get tired of you calling me that," she giggled.

"And I'll never get tired of saying it," he said before he leaned down and started kissing her again.

_Love me, lovely, love me_

_Lovely, lovely, love me right_

_Breathe me, taste me, touch me, take me in your arms tonight_

_Watch you, watch me, feel you, fill me up with pure delight_

_Love thee, lovely , love me, lovely_

_Lovely, love me right_

Before long, their clothes seemed to melt from their heated bodies. They wanted nothing to come between them tonight. Olivia moaned when Elliot started kissing all over her body; stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his teeth and tongue. He held her hips in his hands to keep her steady, because she was shaking with desire. He moved further down; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. She hissed lightly when he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. He slipped another finger inside, making her whimper. She felt like she was drowning in the ocean of passion and desire.

"Elliot..." she panted, thrashing her head from side to side.

"Don't worry, baby. I got you," he assured her before he placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders.

_Why don't you tell me what you want from me girl_

_Let me dive into your ocean, so I can find your precious pearls_

_As the moon invades our bedroom, and reveals the sweat on your back_

_It increases my intensity, to go there and never come back_

_I'm trying to hold on, but I don't know for how long_

"El...oh, God!" she screamed when he started licking her up and down her swollen folds. She speared her hands through his short cropped brown hair and hissed when he found the one spot that drove her mad with desire. She gripped the sheets with her hands, making her knuckles turn pale and white. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Elliot Stabler was talented.

Before long, Olivia was convulsing into a million pieces. She was sweating, moaning, panting and screaming out her husband's name. He smiled at his flustered bride before he finally brought her to the brink.

"Elliot...such a...horny bastard," she breathed as she was coming down from her high.

He smirked smugly. "I know, sweetheart. I'm the man, right?"

"Yes, you're the man. Stop reminding me," she groaned. Every time they make love, he starts bragging about how he's the man. That gets on her nerves often. But, then again, his cockiness and his uncontrollable charm were the qualities that made her fall in love with him in the first place.

After catching her breath, she turned him over on his back and straddled his hips. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his lightly, enjoying the intimate contact. Elliot groaned when she started rocking her hips against him, bringing more friction to their as-of-yet conjoined bodies. His hands were on her hips, steadying her. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Liv, put me in you now," he groaned.

With a lopsided grin on her face, she raised herself up and lowered her hips down to his awaiting shaft. Groaning, they were joined together in perfect harmony. It was priceless.

_Love me, lovely, love me_

_Lovely, lovely, love me right_

_Breathe me, taste me_

_Touch me, take me in your arms tonight_

_Watch me, watch you, feel you_

_Fill me up with pure delight_

_Love thee, lovely, love me, lovely_

_Lovely, love me right_

Rocking her hips in a frenzy, Olivia moaned and groaned as she felt Elliot move in and out of her with ease. He held her hips in his calloused hands and sighed. He was already beginning to burst, but he wanted to hold on. This beautiful creature was making it difficult for him to concentrate. His mind was spinning out of control and his body was beginning to burn.

_Oh how you tease me, driving me crazy_

_Want you to please me, so come on lady_

_Close enough to touch, she takes a step back_

_See her getting excited, by the way I react_

_Moving in slow, I can smell her perfume_

_She's moving closer, I know my times coming soon_

_Baby are you ready, can't take it no more_

_I don't you're ready, for all that I have in story_

_Trying to hold on, but I don't know for how long_

As the song begins to fade away, their movements became more frantic, more urgent and much more fast paced. Elliot and Olivia were moaning and screaming each other's names as they began to reach their attended goal. Within time, she was flipped over on her back and he took over.

He pounded deeper and harder into her. He groaned; biting her neck forcefully. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed as she felt her release bubbling in the pit of her stomach. The core of her throbbed with passion as she lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She cried out his name when the first release came with full force.

"ELLIOT!" she screamed when she came hard. She screamed again when another orgasm hit. He pounded into a few more times before he exploded into her.

Sweaty, exhausted and totally satisfied, Elliot rolled off his wife's body and landed on the bed, not before he reached over and pulled her in his strong arms. She laid her head against his chest and breathed heavily.

"That was..." her voice trailed off.

"I know. You were amazing, beautiful," he moaned when he felt her hand caressing her washboard stomach.

She started blushing again. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"Why? Because you are beautiful? Baby, that's the way I feel about you. I love everything about you."

"Will you still love everything about me in about eight months?" she asked while she looked at him.

"A-are you..." his voice trailed off.

"Yes, El. I'm pregnant. I just found out about it, but I thought..." were the last words she said before he leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You thought that I wouldn't be happy? Baby, I am happy. I'm happy because there's gonna be a younger version of you running around this house," he beamed as he kissed her forehead gently.

"A younger version of me? So you think it's gonna be a girl, huh?" she quipped.

"Honey, I don't care. As long that it's healthy, smiling and breathing, I'll be the happiest son of a bitch alive," he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Humor was another quality that made her fall for him.

"I love you, Elliot. This has been the best night of my life," Olivia said, smiling brightly.

He leaned over and kissed her lightly, then he pulled back and looked into her sultry brown eyes. The eyes that made him fall in love with her.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler."

**The end!**

**Thank you again for loving this story so much! A sequel could be in the works, but, for right now, I have some other stories to work on!**

**Please review!**


End file.
